Betrayal
by cybergirl12
Summary: I redid some of this story and I would like to know what you think and if it's better than it was before.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Sonic and other characters. Tyra belongs to me, Aia belongs to Aia the Snow Leopard, and Eleafia belongs to a friend.**

_Normal POV…_

The city of Soleanna is usually filled with color and light. But today, many people were filled with dread and horror. A stray newspaper was caught by the wind and landed by the feet of a white cougar. She cracked one of her eyes open; revealing her eyes were a deep crimson. She looked over the front-page article that read; '_Murder at the Docks; Twenty killed, five severely injured. Survivors saw robots and a grey blur. Authorities believe it to be the work of Dr. Eggman…' _ The cougar passed by without reading the rest. At first glance she looked uninterested, but truly, she was quite interested in this 'grey blur'.

After a while of walking, she stopped and leaned against a small shop near the plaza. She was supposed to meet her friends here, but, yet again, they were late. "Hey, Tyra!" The cougar, known as 'Tyra', looked up to see the familiar brown cat and snow leopard. "Why aren't there very many people out today? I thought Soleanna was more… you know… cheerful." The snow leopard, trying to imitate the brown feline's accent; to which the brown cat scowled, asked. Tyra rolled her eyes and replied; "There was a murder at the docks earlier. Survivors say there was a grey blur, as well as robots." The brown cat and snow leopard looked at each other, then back to the cougar.

After the white cougar's explanation; the two felines before her nodded in agreement. The brown cat smiled and her violet eyes shone with excitement and gave a sly look to Tyra and the snow leopard. "Well, friends. Flip and I shall... explore the nearby restaurants." She whistled and right on cue; a small goldfinch appeared out of the trees and landed on the feline's shoulder. The two looked over the younger feline with quizzical looks. She was about a year younger than the other two, at the age of twelve.

"Now, Eleafia. Don't go out and try more of your... antics." The snow leopard addressed the cat, 'Eleafia' with a suspicious glance. She knew very well of the girl's 'jokes', most of which ending in disaster. "Come on, Aia. Can't you trust this face?" Eleafia made an innocent looking pose while her goldfinch companion tried to imitate her pose, but failing at it. Aia and Tyra both smirked at the younger feline. "Fine, but don't get any ideas while we have our backs turned." The two warned simultaneously and glanced at eah other, unsure of the decision they were making. Aia then turned to the younger child to make their point clear. "We'll meet back here tomorrow. Don't come up with any 'funny ideas." The snow leopard leaned in closer to the brown feline. "Or you'll never hear the end of this from Tyra." The white cougar scowled at the snow leopard, slightly offended by her remark while Aia was smirking to herself. Eleafia hugged the two then skipped off; probably looking for a place to get cheap snacks.

The cougar and snow leopard nodded in the other's direction, then went their separate ways...


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Sonic characters. Aia belongs to Aia the Snow Leopard, Eleafia and Flip belongs to FuzzieCoconut, and I own Tyra.**

_Near Dusty Desert…_

The white cougar, Tyra, stood near the entrance of Dark Desert. The setting sun gleamed on the metallic belt around her waist. This desert reminded her of her former home, Dark Desert, except there was different architecture. Most of the place was in ruins, as if abandoned years ago. As she was taking note of her surroundings, a sudden scream caused her to flinch. When she regained her composure, she immediately darted towards the sound, kicking up amounts of sand as she ran.

She came to an abrupt stop as she took in the scene in front of her. A robot had cornered a younger woman, at around the age of twenty. As Tyra's rage at the sight grew, she started glowing a brilliant red and nearby rocks also started glowing red and rose up into the air. The robot wasn't very large, so three strikes to the head shut it down for good.

The white cougar darted to the woman to make sure she wasn't harmed. "Are you okay?" The nervous tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm Susan, one of the many Archaeologists on Soleanna. Thank you for the help. At the moment I didn't have anything with me to defend myself." Susan quickly said 'goodbye' before continuing her work.

Tyra turned to walk away but was soon stopped by an ivory bat. "An impressive show, kid. Perhaps you can help me with something? A friend of mine went into the temple and hasn't come out in about thirty minutes. Normally, he's out in less than fifteen." There was something about this girl that Tyra didn't seem to trust. After musing over her options, she nodded and followed the bat to the temple.

_Near Emerald Coast…_

The snow leopard mused over whether to go to White Acropolis or Emerald Coast. '_Emerald Coast is just a quick jog away, though it wouldn't take long to run to White Acropolis is cold though…' _ While Aia was mentally arguing with herself, she heard murmurs about robots in Emerald Coast. Her ears perked as she eavesdropped on the people near her.

"What do you mean there re robots in Emerald Coast?" Two men were sitting at a table, discussing the matter. "You heard me. I heard Sonic himself is going to take care of the problem." Aia's ears were slightly laid back. '_Why are they making a big fuss about this guy. Well. I never heard of him, so I probably wouldn't know…" _The snow leopard slowly approached the table the two were sitting at.

"Who's Sonic?" The man looked almost aghast at what she said. "You haven't heard of him? He's the fastest thing alive!" Aia turned and started jogging towards Emerald Coast with a mischievous smirk on her muzzle. '_We'll see about that!"_

_Soleanna City Plaza…_

Eleafia poked her head from behind a tree, looking at a hot dog stand a few blocks away. Her expression held a devious look. Nothing would stand in the way of her hot dog. A few moments later, the familiar goldfinch Flip, now properly wearing a tiny coconut on his head, was ready to join the adventure. The brown feline started towards the hot dog stand while humming a song and acting like a secret agent on a mission.

Whenever people passed by she'd pause, hoping they wouldn't see her, and the people would stare at her and the goldfinch, then continue walking. She soon started striking menacing poses at people who stopped to ask what she was doing. She was only a few blocks away from her prize. She started sprinting towards the hot dogs… then promptly tripped on air.

She bolted up as if nothing happened, and started sprinting again. Finally! She reached the hot dog stand! Eleafia pulled out any rings she could find. "Hot dog please!"


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Sonic characters. Aia belongs to Aia the Snow Leopard, Eleafia belongs to FuzzieCoconut, and Tyra belongs to me.**

_Dark Desert…_

Tyra followed the bat, who introduced herself as 'Rouge' earlier with a wary eye, making sure she didn't try anything. So far, she seemed trust worthy enough, except when it came to treasure of course. Suddenly, Rouge stopped her I front of the remains of an Eggman robot. "Looks like my partner's been here."

Surprise flashed over the cougar's crimson eyes at how strong someone must be to leave a robot in such a state as this one. Some of its parts were clear on the other side of the room, along with a gaping hole in its metal chest. After a few moments, they continued down the different chambers, some filled with robot parts.

Eventually, they made it to the exit after getting past sand pits and other traps set up to protect the place. "Hey Shadow. Long time, no see." The one she was talking to turned around and nodded in recognition, then turned his crimson eyes to the ones of Tyra. "Who's she?"

His tone held suspicion and annoyance. "This is Tyra. She's not really one to talk much." After shooting an annoyed glance, she looked over Shadow's features. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, arms, and legs. He had white gloves with black and red cuffs on his wrists and ankles, along with gold rings. He appeared to have red, black, and white rocket shoes, along with snow-white chest-fur.

"Isn't she a bit young to be out this late?" He was in a way, right. The sun had long since set, allowing the full moon to shine its brightest. The dull lighting cast an eerie shadow on everything the light touched. Shadow then turned to Tyra, his eyes slightly glowing. "I think you should go. I might see you later, kid." She nodded, turned, and returned to the city.

_Emerald Coast…_

Aia slid to a stop on the sandy soil, and was met by palms and other shrubs, to which she was pleased to find. '_At least there are __**some**__ plants here._' Her ears perked at the sound of a few shrieks, only a little ways away. She immediately rushed towards the sound as her silver and emerald green eyes were met by a robot.

She immediately acted by summoning vines from the ground around the robot, then wrapping around it. Her hand balled into a fist, as the vines tightened. Her eyes were normally a bright emerald green that faded to silver, but now, the silver had taken over from anger and glowed. The robot could still use his gun, though, and took a few shots at Aia, which she dodged with her speed. She made the mistake of not watching her step. As she dodged the robot's barrage, she tripped on a nearby rock.

Her eyes returned to normal as the vines loosened, allowing the robot to break them. It was about to strike, when a blue… ball crashed into the robot, spinning at high speeds and tearing through the metal, eventually making its way through. It stopped spinning to reveal a cobalt blue hedgehog with slightly darker emerald green eyes, smirking as the robot collapsed to the ground.

The hedgehog casually approached the snow leopard, reaching his hand out to her. "That was some nice speed! Are you okay?" Aia glared at the rock and growled at it. "No. This rock is mocking me." She then accepted the stranger's hand and was swiftly pulled to her feet.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Aia did a few extravagant moves and did a backflip, landing perfectly on the ground. "I'm Aia the snow leopard!" Sonic smiled as he waved to Aia, before walking away. "I'll see ya' later, Aia!"

_Soleanna Plaza…_

Eleafia was happily munching on the last bite of her hot dog. After she finished, she wanted to 'investigate' more fast food places. She wandered from place to place, occasionally picking up a candy bar.

After searching for a while, she came across a yellow-orange fox with white fur on his stomach, and the tips of his… tails were dipped in white. He had three bangs on his forehead along with red and white shoes and gloves.

"Hello there!" Her English accent immediately noticeable. The fox looked up to her from tinkering with some machine with bright blue eyes. A small smile came to his white muzzle. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Her violet eyes lit up for a moment. "Yes, actually. Do you know where I can find something else to eat?" The fox brought up a sheepish smile. "Well, you see, I think you've been to every single one of those fast food places in the city."

She cocked her head to the side, wondering how he knew that. "Well you see, I was going to find my friend, Sonic, but as I was walking, I saw you getting hot dogs and candy from different places. I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me 'Tails'." The fox quickly introduced himself, smiling. "I'm Eleafia! Pleasure to meet you!" After waving, she skipped off to go back to the center of the plaza.


End file.
